untold_crusadefandomcom-20200213-history
Warrior
Warriors are versatile fighters who specialize in hitting hard, and hitting often. Warriors deal very dependable damage, and are the jack-of-all-trades of fighters. Basic Passive - Bravery - Whenever you perform a Basic Attack, you recover 1d4 AP ( Increased to 1d10 AP if the attack is a Critical Hit ). Whenever you get a Critical Hit, you can perform any number of the following up to once to empower the attack. Execute - 7 AP - Your attack will deal +1 Damage to your target(s) for each 5 HP your target is missing. ( On an individual basis ) Swath - 6 AP - Your attack has +1m Cleave per 5 damage it deals. Bash - 4 AP - Your attack has +1m Knockback per 5 damage it deals. Smite - 10 AP - Your attack deals +1d10 damage and will also injure your target's Token. Focus - 4 AP - Remove a Debuff or Disable from yourself. You also become immune to debuffs and disables until your next turn. Basic Passive - Courage - Whenever you roll an 18 or above on a Critical Roll, you may instantly perform an additional Basic Attack for free. Basic Spell - Warrior's Spirit - 5 AP - 3 MP - Target a unit within 10m of self or your Token. You may either charge at that unit, throw your weapon at that unit, or taunt that unit. Charging at that unit puts you next to that unit, and can only be used once. You can Charge again once you kill a unit. Throwing a weapon at a unit attacks them from a range, but unequips your weapon and puts it next to your target. If Overcast, restores 1d8 AP on self. Overcast: 16. Ultimate Ability: Rise to Power - Upon use, you begin to regenerate +1d20 Action Points per turn until you don't attack in a turn. During this time, each attack grants +1 Strike, increased to +5 Strike for Critical Hits. You can use Titanic Cleave at any time by ending this regen and consuming all your Strike. *Titanic Cleave - Deal a greatly empowered attack that deals + [ ( 1d20 ) + ( Strike Consumed ) ] damage in one of two targeting methods: -Cleave - 5m Magical Whirlwind around self. -Slam - 10m Long Fissure that is 3m wide in a target direction. Basic Spell - Zealotry - 2 AP - 3 MP - Leap up to ( Agi x 0.5 )m. This turn, you can leap another 3m by spending 1 AP up to two times for each time you've cast Zealotry this turn. If Overcast, you will attack a target within 5m. OC: 17. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Level 5 Spell - Bloodied Arc - 7 AP - 4 MP - The Warrior empowers his or her next attack this turn, causing that attack to be a chopping attack. That attack will deal its damage in a 5m large semicircle in a chosen direction. If that attack gets a Critical Hit or kills a unit, you instantly perform another Bloodied Arc. This can proc an infinite number of times. If both, will yield two bonus attacks. If Overcast, the arc and all arcs in the chain are 10m large instead. OC: 16. Cannot be used with ranged attacks. Level 10 Passive - Fervor - You begin with 3 Fervor, and gain 1 Fervor whenever an enemy unit dies. Whenever you get a Critical Hit, you gain a free bonus attack, at the cost of 1 Fervor. Level 15 Spell - Combat Maneuvers - 3 AP - 1 MP - The Warrior makes a Perception Roll against an instance of damage that is targeting him or her. If the Warrior succeeds in that roll, the Warrior may roll up to 1d8m in target direction. If Overcast, guarantees the roll instead. OC: 17. Can be cast at any time. Level 20 Spell - Wallop - 6 AP - 2 MP - The Warrior begins to charge a powerful attack. The Warrior may charge this attack for up to four turns. When the Warrior attacks, the charge ends and the Warrior will deal a bonus 1d12 damage for each turn spent charging. If Overcast, the Warrior gains a number of free bonus attacks afterwards equal to half the number of turns spent charging. OC: 20. Can be used to 'Cheat' attacks with Weapons with higher AP costs, at the cost of MP. Level 25 Ability - Burrowing Strikes - Upon use, the Warrior begins to attack and move in a chosen direction. Roll 1d4, then charge 10m in target direction. Attack in a 5m AoE around you, then repeat this process for the number rolled times. One use per turn. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Minor Spell - Adrenaline - The Warrior pumps him or herself full of Adrenaline, giving him or herself a burst of physical ability. After the burst of ability, they are weakened. The weakness after the burst is weaker based on the higher you roll on an Enduring Roll. Minor Spell - Breaking Blow - The Warrior greatly strengthens an attack, giving that attack much greater force against non-living targets. This improvement is based on a roll plus your strength. Minor Spell - Touch of Anger - The Warrior enrages a target and himself. Enraged units must perform Perception rolls to avoid giving in to anger and expending all their AP on running up to and attacking the nearest enemy. Rage lasts until enemies leave the nearby vicinity, or up to around a minute. Minor Spell - Burst of Strength - The Warrior makes a roll increased by Strength to try and give himself or herself renewed vigor. This can free him or her from any hinderances, give him or her increased vitality, or increased strength. If the roll is too low, the Warrior will instead be harmed by his or her efforts. Chances are improved while you are at higher Health. Minor Spell - Charge - The Warrior charges at an enemy. This will get the warrior within 5m of the target. However, he or she will then lose AP. The Warrior loses less AP based on a roll plus Agility. Minor Spell - Quaking Stomp - The Warrior stomps the ground, causing an earthquake with force based on a roll plus the Warrior's Strength. Minor Spell - Apprehend - The Warrior attempts to interrupt something currently happening by grabbing a target with magically enhanced strength. The Warrior performs a roll based on Strength and Agility. If the Warrior is successful, he or she will grab the target. If he or she fails, he or she will stumble. Minor Spell - Clear a Path - The Warrior begins to plow in target direction, making a hole through all material in that direction. The effectiveness of this is based on a roll and his or her Strength. Enemies will easily dodge this unless the Warrior rolls high enough. Minor Spell - Leap of Strength - The Warrior performs an improved jump based on a Strength roll. The Warrior will not take fall damage from that jump. The Warrior will cause a small quake when he or she lands, and will stun nearby enemies if he or she fell from high enough height and was previously unperceived when the jump was made. Minor Spell - Clash - The Warrior challenges an enemy within weapon range to a duel. The Warrior and that target will then gain increased damage to each other based on a Strength Roll. After the duel, the victor will be envigored by their victory.